1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock preventing apparatus for a microscopy or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shock preventing apparatus of this kind having such a construction as shown in FIG. 7 is utilized in the conventional technical field.
In FIG. 7, reference numeral 1 denotes a supporting plate, on which surface an object to be supported 3 is mounted. Reference numeral 2 indicates an elastic member fixed on a rear surface of the supporting plate 1, and supports the supporting plate 1, on which the object to be supported 3 is mounted, on a floor surface 4.
In this shock preventing apparatus having such a construction, when vibrations are transported to the floor surface 4, these vibrations are attenuated by the elastic member 2 which prevents the vibrations from being transported to the object to be supported 3.
However, the vibration attenuation by the above-described conventional shock preventing apparatus is not so sufficient. Moreover, a long time period is required to sufficiently attenuate the vibrations transported to the supporting plate 1. As a result, the satisfactory shock preventing effect cannot be achieved.
The present invention has been therefore made to solve the above-described problems of the conventional shock preventing apparatus, and has an object to provide a shock preventing apparatus capable of quickly attenuating the vibrations which are transported from the floor surface and of representing the better shock preventing effect.